


Pepero Kiss

by mzblackpoison



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11/11 is Pepero Day!</p><p>Marinette and Adrien share a Pepero Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepero Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So the Pepero Kissing Game is pretty much identical to the Pocky Game and yeah. November 11 is Pepero Day in Korea, it's also called Pocky Day in Japan, so I decided to write this quick oneshot
> 
> Happy Pepero Day/Pocky Day!

“Oooh! Girl, you’re nasty!” Alya shouted laughing wildly and slapping Marinette on the arm.

Marinette blushed madly and covered buried her face in her hands embarrassedly. She moaned and shook her head. Alya continued to laughed, even snorting loudly.

“You were the one who said it!” Marinette argued voice muffled slightly behind her hands.

“But you’re thinking of it and you know you want it, ya nasty girl,” Alya teased poking her cheek.

“Argh, stop!” Marinette whined and leaned away from Alya’s probing finger.

It was November 11th and Pepero Day, in Korea, not France. Yet here Marinette was, blushing madly thinking of kissing Adrien while Alya snickered and yodeled with laughter. Marinette hadn’t even known about Pepero Day until this morning, when she arrived to school and was greeted with a dark green box to the face. It was a box of chocolate Pepero, a Korean snack similar to Pocky. And today, it was used between friends and lover to show affection.

Then Alya brought up the idea of sharing a Pepero with Adrien while making exaggerated kissing noises with puckered lips. Marinette could feel a part of her die inside, not only was she embarrassed by Alya but she also didn’t want to succumb to the idea of using some ploy to kiss her beloved, not that it would happen anyways.

“Would you look at that, there’s your Prince Charming,” Alya mentioned pointing to the blonde as he exited his car and greeted Nino.

“Alya, no,” Marinette interjected quickly.

“Alya, yes!” Alya replied with a large grin on her face.

Marinette cringed internally, she knew what was going to happen and she wasn’t looking forward to embarrassing herself, again.

“Salut, les garçons! Magnificent day, isn’t it?” Alya sing songed throwing her arms around. The boys shared a confused look and Marinette cringed, oh boy.

“Well, the weather’s nice and it’s bright out,” Nino offered.

“Oh, it’s bright alright. And you know what else is bright? Food! Not just any food, Pepero!” Alya exclaimed dumping a bag of different flavours of Pepero out. The boxes tumbled and dropped on the floor.

“Whoa, that’s a lot,” Adrien muttered picking up a box.

“Yup! We’ll be needed a lot today!”

“For what?”

“Why, I’m glad you asked, it’s Pepero Day today!” Alya quipped holding up a box.

“What’s that?” The two boys asked in unison. Oh boy, not good, Marinette thought. They just opened the lid to a Jack in the Box.

“Ha! It’s a day similar to Valentine’s Day in Korea, it’s when friends, family, and lovers share these snacks to show their love and appreciation! And even better, people play games with these.”

“You can play a game with  these ?” Nino asked looking from the pile of boxes to Alya.

“Boy, don’t you know, it’s a wild game,” Alya smirked.

“Please don’t,” Marinette muttered quietly, things were going to get wild.

“You hold in between your lips and teeth, and someone else has to eat from the other end and try to get as close as possible. Of course, lovers will just eat and touch lips, but the whole point of the game is not to touch kiss but to get as close as possible,” Alya explained.

“Wow, people really play?” Adrien asked frowning. Marinette nodding to herself, it did seem kinda weird.

“You have no idea, especially Korean celebrities, oh it’s the best!”

“Huh.” Nino shrugged and bent down to pick up a box.

“Nuh-huh, sweetcheeks,” Alya said lifting her leg out to block Nino’s hand, “These are only for active participants, you want, you play,”

“What!” Nino exclaimed.

“You heard me,” Alya sassed wagging her finger.

Nino frowned and rolled his eyes, of course Alya would do such a thing. Marinette let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding.

“I’ll do it,” Adrien said.

WHAT.

Marinette looked at Adrien wide-eyed, no way was he really going to do it. 

“Ooh! Adrien upping his casanova game, aren’t you a charming one,” Alya teased raising her eyebrows as she nudged Marinette lightly. She couldn’t believe her ears, her jaw dropped.

Alya opened a pack and handed a stick to Adrien. He accepted and placed one end into his mouth biting on the end, and turned to Nino.

“Bro! You can’t be serious!” Nino shouted backing away.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Adrien said talking around the stick.

“This is something I’d do with my girlfriend or something.”

“You don’t have to get close then, at least try, then you can eat some of it too,” Adrien persuaded.

“Fine,” Nino grumbled.

Marinette stared as Nino leaned in and bit the Pepero half way and proceed to eat it.

“Lame!” Alya called, “You guys suck, do it again.”

Adrien shrugged and took the Pepero from Alya holding it by the breadstick end.

“Marinette, you do it, you haven’t tried it yet,” Alya suggested smiling devilishly.

“Oh no, I’m perfectly fine,” Marinette hurriedly replied, she was  not going down that road.

“Hey, man, you should try, their actually really look, lots of chocolate,” Nino convinced.

“Oh, fine, I’ll do it!” Marinette exclaimed earning a cheer for Alya.

Anxiously, she looked up and took the Pepero from Adrien and held in her lips. God, she was one hundred percent not ready for this at all.

Adrien leaned in and Marinette’s eyes widened and dilated, she could feel Alya and Nino staring intently at them. Adrien bit on the end and began nibbling the stick slowly getting closer. Last second, Marinette shut her eyes and mentally cringed for doing so. It seemed like the world slowed down. For just a moment, less than half a second, Marinette felt something touch her lips ever so slightly.

Her eyes snapped open just in time to see Adrien pull away and eat the Pepero. Marinette felt like screaming, she wanted to burst out into tears and laughter and just scream. Instead, she kept and tense face and ate the bland bread stick end.

“You okay there bud?” Alya asked touching her shoulder.

Marinette nodded and held up an OKAY hand symbol. She lowered her head slightly, she knew she was blushing madly. Distantly she heard the bell ring and Nino said something then left with Adrien.

“Girl, you just might die if you don’t breath,” Alya said with a smile. Marinette looked at her.

“You! How could you!” Marinette screamed whining and shaking Alya by the shoulders.

“You should be thanking me! I got you a kiss with your Prince Charming!”

“Urgh, but it- Just- ARGH!” Marinette screamed in frustration. She was feeling too many emotions right now, nothing made sense. She could still feel the heat in her face; she just  kissed Adrien! Throwing her head into her face she groaned loudly. This is completely not how she expected to happen and frankly, she didn’t quite know what to think.

“Oh, ma cherie, vous etes trop pur,” Alya mumbled hugging her.

“This is all because you!” Marinette yelled in defiance.

“Sure, sure, but tell me, how was it?” Alya grinned, Marinette groaned again and pushed Alya away.

“Oh come one! Tell me, was he good?” Alya continued to pester.

Marinette’s face few bright red again, and she held a thumb up, “Really good,” she muttered.

Alya screamed and laughed loudly stomping her feet on the concrete stairs. Marinette continued to blush and she thought of the event that happened just a minute ago. God, his lips were so soft and plump and-

Shaking her head, Marinette slapped her cheeks a few times. She was  not supposed to be thinking about that. With a huff, she grabbed her bag and walked away ignoring Alya’s continuous laughter.

There was no way Marinette could look him in the eye again, not after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, it was kinda rushed but really fun to write :P Follow my on twitter and tumblr, ID: mzblackpoison
> 
> It's also Remembrance Day in Canada, quickly I want to honour all the soldiers that fought in the war for Canada's freedom and independence.


End file.
